Bliss Attack
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: After suffering a defeat at the No Mercy PPV, Alexa Bliss attacks Naomi from behind in a hotel parking lot without anyone watching is she safe from suspicion like she thinks or will she be caught? *story request for nyelator*
1. Trouble

_A/N: Alright guys , time for a new story , this one will be with Alexa Bliss and Naomi of the WWE , so , we will also be taking a trip to the Smackdown side of the WWE Universe . This will also be my first time with using these two Divas in a story , so , please be nice and if you would like to give me some advice on these two feel free to do so ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Alexa Bliss or Naomi , both Divas are owned by the WWE . I do own the story plot , but do not own every idea that may come up with in the story as WWE owns all of their own storylines ._

 **Bliss Attack**

Chapter 1 : Trouble

 **WWE - No Mercy - 2016**

 _" Alexa Bliss looking to put away Naomi in the cross armbreaker , " Mauro Ranallo , WWE Smackdown commentator said as he watched the Divas match between number one contender , Alexa Bliss and Naomi ._

 _" Good roll through by Naomi , " David Otunga said from commentators desk ._

 _" And Naomi gets the win on Alexa Bliss , " Ranallo said as he watched the referees hand come down for three ._

 **Smackdown - Diva ' s Locker Room**

The number one contender for the Smackdown Women ' s Championship , Alexa Bliss sat in the Smackdown , Diva ' s Locker Room alone watching the footage from the match she had against Naomi at No Mercy , over and over again until it was almost sickening for her to see herself getting beat by that glowing-haired , no class , Diva .

" I should be Women ' s Champion by now , but that stupid , glowworm somehow got a win on me when I wasn ' t even scheduled to face her . " Alexa Bliss glaring at the TV screen getting angrier and angrier as she finally let out a frustrated scream making the guy walking by the locker room to look at her concerned .

" What are you looking at ? " Bliss asked slamming the door in the guys face who just shook his head and walked off well aware of the way Alexa treated everybody including the help backstage .

Alexa sat in the locker room quietly trying to figure out how to fix this problem , and how to get her revenge on Naomi finally getting so pissed off that she just packed up her belongings and left to go back to the hotel that night . When Bliss saw Naomi getting out of her rental car at the hotel and no one else around , Alexa got a nasty idea that would put Noami out of action and eliminate her problem . So , without warning Alexa attacked Naomi from behind leaving her knocked out on the pavement before anyone could notice .

 **Following Week After Smackdown**

The following week on Smackdown seemed to be going smoothly for Alexa Bliss as she got through her match without problems and walked through the backstage area of the arena with her nose stuck snobbishly in the air at her superiority to the other Divas .

" Alexa , " Natalya Neidhart called to the Diva .

" What do you want , Nattie ? " Alexa rudely asked .

" Look , I was coming over her to let you know that you need to fill in for Naomi in next weeks match , so , you don ' t need to act like a spoiled brat . " Natalya said very aware of how Bliss was with everyone and the third generation wrestler wasn ' t going to take that crap from anyone especially a drama queen like Alexa Bliss .

" Why can ' t Naomi do it ? " Alexa still in her I ' m better than everyone else tone , but also playing it cool that way no one would get suspicious .

" Someone found Naomi , last week knocked out at the hotel parking lot after No Mercy , so , Shane and Daniel Bryan needs you to fill in as we can ' t have the Raw , Diva ' s Locker Room beating us out . " Natalya informed the Diva ignoring the attitude she was catching from Bliss .

" So , you ' re telling me that the walking glow stick can ' t even see where she is going in the parking lot , but she can beat me at No Mercy , sounds like someone fluked up at pay-per-view doesn ' t it . " Bliss twirled her hair before walking off as Natalya grabbed her by the arm and pulled Alexa back to her getting eye - to - eye with the younger Diva .

" Naomi , didn ' t trip , she was attacked and I would bet it was one of those Raw Divas trying to knock out competition as Charlotte Flair is sure to have sicked one of her girls on one of our own to get the upper hand . So , all of the Diva ' s in the Smackdown Locker Room needs to be aware and on alert for trouble and despite your snobby little attitude that includes you , Alexa , so , try acting with some class for once and get your act together as we cannot have any slack from anyone with two girls down since Becky Lynch isn ' t back with the Smackdown Women ' s Championship either . " Natayla said .

" First of all , Nattie , thanks for your concern and when I see Charlotte or one of her 'girls' from the Raw Locker Room causing as trouble I will be sure to let you know and second get your hands off of me as I go back to the locker room and start figuring out how to pick up the slack since carrot top and night light can ' t do their jobs for themselves . " Alexa taking Natayla ' s hand off of her own arm and walking off .

" That girl is going to end up in a lot of trouble someday , " One of stagehands said to Natayla after hearing the bratty attitude coming from Alexa .

" And it may come sooner than she thinks . " Natayla said a little suspicious , but walking off to do her own work which was figuring out how to up game of the Smackdown Diva ' s before Charlotte got the jump on them .

Alexa later that night walked out to get in her car to go back to the hotel blabbing to herself about having to pick up the slack in the Diva ' s Locker Room for Becky Lynch and Noami . Bliss still wasn ' t able to use her number one contenders spot that night as Becky was still out on whatever execuse she was using to get out of the match with Alexa . But , the blonde and pink-haired Diva knew that Lynch was just avoiding her due to being afraid to take on Bliss as Becky knew her days as Women ' s Champion were number .

" One of these days I will get what I rightfully deserve , just as soon as Becky Lynch figures out that she can ' t keep dodging me forever . " Alexa thought to herself .

As for covering for Naomi , now that she was gone too , well lets just say that Ms. Bliss wasn ' t totally pissed about this as it would give Alexa more of a chance to admire her handy work as Naomi not being there was her doing and it eliminated the competition for her number one contendership .

" Maybe my plan went a little to well , but not much I can do to go back and change it now I suppose . If Nattie only knew she would lose that bet about Charlotte and the Divas on Raw being the ones who attacked Naomi . " Alexa did something of a laugh to herself before walking into her hotel room for the night not aware of the investigation taking place to find out who attacked Naomi from both the cops and from Shane and Daniel Bryan .

 **Early The Following Week - Smackdown Office**

" Has anything new been found from the attack Naomi ? " Daniel Bryan asked the cop he was on the phone with trying to figure out what happened to Naomi .

" Nothing has come up yet , but I assure you we are working hard to find the culprit and whoever it is will be brought to justice . " The Sheriff working on the case informed Daniel .

" Thank you for your professionalism and please as soon as you find out something let either myself or Shane McMahon know as we would like to see whoever is responsible for this pay as well . " Daniel said .

" Yes sir , we will be in touch , " The Sheriff said .

" Have they found anything ? " Shane asked after Daniel got off of the phone with the sheriff ' s department .

" Nothing yet , but I told them to keep us informed of their findings , Shane . " Daniel said sitting back thinking .

" It could be anybody , somebody from this locker room , somebody from the Raw locker room , or just a random person on the street . " Shane said .

" Do we need to let the locker room know to keep a look out for suspicious activity going on in the locker room ? " Daniel asked .

" May need , too . " Shane said as a knock came at the locker room .

" Come in , " Daniel said .

The door opened as Natayla walked in making Daniel and Shane look at each other wondering what the third generation wrestler could want now .

" Sorry to interrupt , but I informed Alexa Bliss of her match next week to replace Naomi like you asked me to do , Daniel . " Natayla said .

" Thank you , Natayla , do you need anything else ? " Daniel asked .

" Yes , I think you may need to look into Charlotte Flair and the Diva ' s in the Raw Locker Room being behind the attack on Naomi because I think it would be very much like Charlotte to think it would help those girls over there to get an uphand on us . Oh, and I think Charlotte may have gotten to Alexa Bliss as she was acting very suspiciously when I talked to her about her match , Friday Night , after the show . " Natayla said .

" We will certainly look into both leads , Natayla , and I assure you I will speak to Alexa when I get the chance . " Daniel said .

" Oh , by the way have you seen the new video of my cat I sent you ? " Natayla asked .

" Yes , we did , Natayla , if you would be so kind could you inform the rest of the Smackdown , Diva ' s Locker Room to be on alert for anyone acting suspicious ? " Shane asked .

" Yes , of course , Shane , I would be happy , too . " Natayla said leaving .

" Cat videos , " Daniels said shaking his head .

" I know , now I will go and inform the guy ' s locker room of the problem . " Shane said .

" Alright , " Daniels said as Shane walked out of the office sighing to himself at the new troubling situation developing with Naomi being attacked .


	2. Allies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alexa Bliss or Naomi , both Divas are owned by the WWE . I do own the story plot , but do not own every idea that may come up with in the story as WWE owns all of their own storylines ._

Chapter 2 : Allies

 **Friday Afternoon - Smackdown Diva ' s Locker Room**

The following week Alexa walked into the Diva ' s Locker Room to get ready to fill in for Naomi in the Diva ' s match that night to see Maryse and Carmella sitting and waiting on her to arrive .

" Maryse , Carmella , is there something I can do for you two or are you just going to stare at me all day ? " Alexa asked .

" Relax , we are not here to become your enemies , Alexa , " Maryse said .

" We ' re here to congratulate you on a job well done with getting rid of Naomi . " Carmella following Maryse ' s lead .

" I don ' t know what you are talking about , " Alexa actually like Carmella and Maryse , but if they really did know something about her attacking Naomi and told the authorities her number one contendership and career in the WWE would be ruined , meaning the hard work in getting rid of Naomi would be for nothing .

" Look , we know you did it as we were watching you that night you knocked out Naomi in the parking lot at the hotel . " Carmella said .

" And we are not hear to turn you in . " Maryse added .

" You ' re not ? " Alexa asked wondering what the two wanted with her .

" No , we are actually a little disappointed that you didn ' t allow us to join in on the fun . " Maryse said .

" Well if I had known you two wanted to assist , I would have definitely agreed to your request , but the deed has been done . " Alexa said .

" And now we want to help you keep it from Nattie , the rest of the locker room , Shane and Daniel , and the authorities , Alexa . " Carmella said making Alexa grin a devious smile .

" If you girls want to help keep Naomi away from Smackdown and help me deal with the authorities find out it was me who attacked her , then I would be more than happy to accept the assistance ladies . " Alexa liking the idea .

" I can do that now that Nikki Bella is off of my back as no class Divas like Naomi , Nikki , and Becky Lynch shouldn ' t be allowed to walk in our ring . " Carmella said .

" No class Divas like them give all of us Divas a bad name and to make matters worse we have Nattie think she is queen of the Divas locker room . " Maryse said .

" Then why don ' t we just take over the locker room right under Natayla Neidhart ' s nose . " Alexa said as three girls began to set their devious plans into motion .

 **After Smackdown**

After her win that night against Eva Marie with the help from outside interference from Maryse and Carmella , Alexa walked around once again backstage like she owned the place now with her two friends .

" Did you just hear ? " One of the stagehands asked .

" Yeah , something was said about Eva ' s locker was being checked for evidence on Naomi ' s attack after No Mercy . " Another stagehand said .

" Come , lets go see about our handy work . " Maryse whispered to the two girls as they walked in the locker room area seeing the authorities in the Diva ' s locker room and Nattie locking shocked .

" Hey , Nattie , what happened ? " Carmella asked like she was concerned .

" They are finding evidence to Naomi ' s attack in Eva ' s locker after some video were shown of Eva attacking Naomi . " Nattie informed them .

" That ' s aweful , where is Eva at now ? " Maryse asked looking like it was a tragedy that one of the girls in the locker room would attack another .

" They took her away in handcuffs earlier , she swears up and down that she didn ' t do it and I was sure Charlotte was behind this , but I guess you can ' t argue with evidence . " Natayla said .

" Sounds like Eva got what she deserved if she was attacking us , I mean , I don ' t know , but it sounds like she could have targetted anyone of us . " Alexa shrugged her shoulder .

" You ' re right Alexa and forgive me . " Natayla said .

" For what ? " Alexa asked .

" I was kind of hard on you last week because I thought Charlotte had gotten to you , so , forgive me for snapping at you . " Natayla said .

" Nattie , Eva used all of us and was after all of us , so , no reason in you being sorry for her . " Alexa trying to act like it wasn ' t a big deal .

" Well , I guess we better go . " Maryse said as they grab their things and left the arena .

The three laught in the car at what they were able to pull off and at Nattie being wrong .

" She actually apologized to me and thought Charlotte would come after me , how stupid can Nattie be ? " Alexa asked .

" You have no idea and to think she ' leads us ' and doesn ' t have a clue what goes on in the locker room , not much of a leader if you ask me . " Maryse said .

" Well given the lack of class its not much of a surprise . " Carmella said .

" You are so right . " Alexa said .

" What are you ladies up to ? " Michael Gregory Mizanin , better known as the Miz and Maryse ' s husband asked as he walked up to the ladies .

" We were talking about the lack of class coming from Eva Marie for her to attack innocent Naomi . " Maryse said .

" I heard about that and I ' m glad she was caught so quickly that way none of you were attacked as well my beautiful Maryse . " The Miz said .

" Yes , well we better turn in for night , dear , I will see you ladies , laters . " Maryse said as Maryse and Miz went to their room for the night .

" Everything is going according to plan and only we know about it , even the Miz is none the wiser to our schemes . " Carmella said .

" That ' s the way we need it to be for now as we are not sure that even the Miz will keep the secret that we have with Maryse . " Alexa informed Carmella .

" Agreed . " Carmella liking the plan as both of them went to their own rooms .

 **Jail**

" But , I didn ' t do anything , " Eva Marie said as she was put inside of a cell until the officers could interrogate her .

" That ' s what they all say , but the evidence is pointing to you and you alone making you the only suspect we have . " The officer said .

" But , why would I even attack Naomi when she ' s my friend ? " Eva asked in disbelief .

" Maybe you were jealous of your so called friend , " The partner of the officer said as both left Eva alone behind bars .

" No , I ' m being framed . " Eva shouted , but they didn ' t come back as Eva looked around at the cell she was being forced to stay in while the officers went over the so called evidence against her .

 **Smackdown Office**

" Well , now that ' s over , with the attack on Naomi . " Shane said .

" Yes , I know , but its still hard to picture Eva as the one who was behind it , but I guess that goes to show that you don ' t know everyone , even the people you work with . " Daniel said .

" I agree , we need to be more careful from now on with the people we hire . " Shane said .

" Definitely , we don ' t need an incident like that happening again . " Daniel agreed and then they went about their business trying to get ready for upcoming events .


	3. Details

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alexa Bliss or Naomi , both Divas are owned by the WWE . I do own the story plot , but do not own every idea that may come up with in the story as WWE owns all of their own storylines ._

Chapter 3 : Details

 **Smackdown Office**

" So , I ' m having to wait again for Becky Lynch to get back before I can use my number one contendership for the Smackdown Women ' s Championship ? " Alexa asked Daniel Bryan before the show the following week .

" Yes , just until the PPV as Becky will be back then , Alexa . " Daniel said .

" Alright , I can wait until then , " Alexa still trying not to give away any emotions or clues about the attack on Naomi , but inside she was boiling at having to wait longer for her moment .

" But , I do want you in action tonight , " Daniel added .

" Then I will go and get ready , " Alexa said leaving the office after Daniel told her who her opponent would be later that night .

 **Smackdown Women ' s Locker Room**

Alexa walked into the locker room she now shared with Carmella and Maryse and screamed out her frustration making the other two Divas look at her .

" What happened ? " Maryse asked .

" I have to wait until the PPV before I can have my match against Becky as she still can ' t be here to face me . " Alexa said frustrated .

" That doesn ' t seem right . " Carmella said .

" Tell me about it , I do all of this hard work . . . " Alexa started before looking out the locker room door and then closing it .

Carmella and Maryse looked at each other waiting for Alexa to finish what she was saying .

" . . . to get rid of Naomi and now I have to wait for my title shot that I earned weeks ago . " Alexa complained .

" Alexa , its only a matter of time before Becky can ' t run anymore from you , so , let ' s be patient and deal with the other lack of class Divas around here and then you will be ready for Becky at the PPV . " Maryse explained .

" That ' s brilliant , Maryse . " Alexa said .

" And now with Eva out of the way , too , due to false evidence then we are down three Divas with Nikki gone as well . " Carmella added .

" Hmm , " Alexa said as a knock came at the door as Carmella got the door seeing Natayla .

" What do you need Nattie ? " Maryse asked rolling her eyes .

" I just came to tell you that we need to step it up tonight with four Divas now gone as we don ' t need the Raw Divas outshining us . " Natayla said .

" Don ' t worry , we can pick up the slack just fine for the missing Divas . " Alexa said annoyed .

" What ' s your problem , now ? " Natayla asked .

" Becky isn ' t here . " Carmella said .

" Just wait until the PPV . " Natayla said and then left the locker room shaking her head at the impatient Alexa Bliss .

" I want her gone next , " Alexa whispered to both of the girls as Miz walked in .

" Maryse dear . " Miz said .

" Yes , " Maryse looked at her husband .

" We are needed tonight at the announce desk , beautiful . " Miz said .

" I will be ready , " Maryse assured the Miz before he left to get ready for tonight .

" Does he know ? " Carmella and Alexa both asked .

" No , not yet and I don ' t want him to know as this is our business not his . " Maryse made sure both of them understood what she was saying .

" Of course , " Carmella agreed .

" He may not agree with it like we would . " Alexa said .

" That ' s why this is just between us , now let me go and see what Miz has planned out for tonight . " Maryse declared before walking off .

" Hmm, I actually have nothing to do tonight since Nikki Bella is gone . " Carmella said .

" Want to help me deal with who ever Daniel is sticking me in a match against tonight ? " Alexa asked .

" Sounds like a plan that I can definitely help you out with Alexa . " Carmella said .

Alexa laughed at the next stage of the take over of the Smackdown Diva ' s locker room and the fact that no one was aware of the true attacker on Naomi .

 **The Ring**

The match later on in the night for Alexa Bliss went off without any problems , at least not for her , the random girl that Daniel Bryan put her in a match against had to deal with the wrath of Bliss who was steamed because of not receiving her title shot and Carmella who was out there to aid Blizz . Alexa won the match of course , but the announcement that Lynch would be present at the next Smackdown show made up for her the rage she was in at the moment making her happy and instantly go to Carmella and Maryse to plot her strategy against Becky Lynch .

 **Women ' s Smackdown Locker Room**

" Just don ' t let Miz get wind of what we are doing , so , that way we can finally get control of the locker room like we want . " Alexa looked at Maryse .

" Don ' t worry , I ' ll take of Miz , " Maryse said .

" Yeah , and what about Nattie ? " Carmella asked .

" Let her continue to worry about Charlotte and keep her attention off of us . " Alexa said .

" I may have an idea as far as that , but let me deal with the details before we got through with it . " Carmella said .

" Maryse ? " Miz walked in .

" Baby , you need to be careful walking in here , what if we were getting ready ? " Maryse asked .

" Whoops , didn ' t thinking of that , sorry ladies , but Maryse we need to discuss some business about the Intercontinental Championship and another movie deal , darling . " Miz said .

" I ' m coming , " Maryse said before giving the girls a look that said she would keep the Miz busy and out of their way .

" Hollywood loves you two , " Carmella said before they left .

" Your friends are smart , " Miz said as the power couple left the locker room .

" And once the Smackdown Women ' s Championship is mine we will be powerful , too . " Bliss declared after Miz and Maryse were gone .


End file.
